There's Nothing Like Starting Over
by enchantedly
Summary: When A goes to far with the stalking and threats and puts one liar in the hospital the girl's realize they can't do it alone. So they turn to there boyfriends for help along with the police to find A and Ali. Hanna has a huge crush on the new detective and is scared to make her move. What happens when she learns he feels the same way about her? Habriel/Wrencer.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars!

* * *

It was a hot October day a couple weeks before Halloween and Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily stood on the stairs of the Rosewood church. Let's just say these four have had very luck in life. First there best friend Ali disappears, only for a year later for her to show up murdered in her own back yard. Then they start getting A messages with there deepest darkest secret that only Ali knew. Not to mention they had a rough time with trusting people, and cops.

It was the day of Wilden's funeral and they had gotten a message from A with evidence linking them to his death. Hanna sighed and looked down at her phone. "So what's the plan how are we going to get into detective assholes coffin?" She asked curious as how they were going to extract the evidence without getting caught.

Spencer looked at the church deep in thought last time she was here was for the death of Ali. "There should be a holding room, I'll go in and find it, and join you guys before it starts." She said going into the church in search of the evidence. She found the holding room and looked into the coffin in search of the incriminating evidence and it was a phone. She looked and only saw three numbers so she called the number kisses since the other two were blocked numbers. "Hanna?" She questioned hearing Hanna on the phone. "Mom?" She heard Hanna say. "It's Spencer I guess your mom is the evidence."

Hanna was bored sitting in a pew morning the loss of a person she tolerated at best. She hated Wilden for so many reasons. He screwed her mother, blamed her and her friends for the death of Ali, and well he was just an overall jerk. "It it wrong that even though he dated my mother, I'm not really sad he's gone? I should be but after everything he's done to us I just don't feel sad about it."

Aria sighed she agreed with Hanna completely. She still felt bad for crashing the dudes funeral just for evidence but then again she knew that if anyone saw what was in the coffin they should be screwed.

The four sat in silence during the funeral. They were glad to have gotten Hanna's mom's cell phone out of the coffin without anyone noticing it. The funeral was over and the girls all but ran for the door. They stood on the steps and saw a black figure in a veil with a mask underneath it. "Do you all see what I see?" Emily said stunned. It seemed like A decided to crash. "Go figure that to be here." Hanna said rolling her greenish blue eyes unamused she didn't even care that the person who tormented them was here dressed in black and covered in a veil.

The girls didn't have much time to dwell on the black figure. "Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily?" A cute guy in a suit asked he had deep brown hair; a warm smile that made Hanna want to melt; and brown eyes that twinkled like stars. He looked like the all-around college boy with his spiked up hair and warm smile. The girls nodded in unison at the sounds of their names. "I'm Detective Holbrook in charge of finding the murders of Officer Reynolds and Wilden. We might have to bring you four in for questioning, but unlike Wilden I won't harass you." He said handing Spencer his card and walking back to his car with a final wink.

"More like Dect. Hotbrook." Aria squealed. "He was looking at you Hanna." She gushed.

Hanna sighed. "He's cute but he's in his like late 20's besides he's a cop it'd be very illegal until I graduate. It's not like Spencer and Wren. Spencer's taking college courses and Wren's still a college student for a couple more months. It's not like Aria and Ezra, yes he's a teacher but he teaches at a different school. So therefore no harm no foul. But Holbrook is a detective and we are on his radar, and I'm still in high school for five more months. She said to the three even though she wouldn't mind one bit if he was interested in her. "I'm going to go get some coffee and take a walk. I need some time to think."

She hugged her girls and went off to The Brew for a vanilla latte. She ordered her nonfat vanilla latte and sat at one of the tables looking rather deep in thought. She was mad at A for trying to frame her mother for the murder of Wilden. "Hanna right?" She heard looking up and seeing the hot detective from the church. "Yeah I'm Hanna." She said around a sip of my vanilla latte. "Mind if I join you?" He asked looking at her with his warm brown eyes.

"Sure go right ahead, not sure if I'll be much company." Hanna said sounding slightly depressed and upset.

"You look like your deep in thought?" Gabriel said taking a sip of hazelnut coffee. "I'm surprised to see you without the others from what the other police officers say you four seem to be joined at the hip." He teased. Hanna smirked at him and he wanted to melt in a puddle. She was beautiful in classical way. The way her blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves. The slight greenish hue to her otherwise blue eyes. Not to mention her pink pouty lips that he just wanted to kiss.

"I needed some time to think about the death of my mom's ex and other things, I'm kinda surprised that you aren't stuffing your face with donuts. Isn't that what police officers do sit around and eat donuts drinking coffee" She teased giving him crap right back.

Gabriel sighed at the donut joke and looked at her with a warm smile. "Donuts really you do realize donuts and coffee are the biggest police stereotypes ever. Even though I am addicted to coffee." He admitted to her finding it very easy to talk to the blonde she was interesting to say the least. She wasn't really what he thought she was going to be like.

Hanna laughed at his admittance to the coffee. "It's okay I love coffee too. I am pretty sure I am like 40% coffee. So how's the search for Wilden's murder going?"

"Wilden was a dirty cop, lots of people didn't like him. I do know he and your mother dated for a while so I think it safe to assume you didn't like him all that well?"

Hanna crossed her arms her guard going up. God she should have seen it he was playing her. "No not really, he was a jerk to me and my friends. We had nothing to do with Alison DiLaurentis's murder and he was always trying to pin it one of us."

"Relax Hanna; I'm off duty besides I just want to help its obvious you four have been through a lot of crap dealing with Wilden and the death of a very close friend." He said patting her hand. Hanna felt compelled to tell him everything leaving nothing out, It felt like she could trust him but then again he was a cop and cops in Rosewood tended to play dirty.

Hanna took another sip of her latte. "I'm not sure I want to tell you everything how about we get to know each other first." Hanna said still nervous about him since he was a cop. Gabriel took a sip of his coffee. "Well what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well what made you want to become a detective?" Gabriel laughed. "Why don't we start with something else?" He teased. "Well instead of Holbrook you can call me Gabriel unless I'm on duty, and I became a detective because I didn't think I was cut out for med school." He teased trying to make her lighten up and trust him, because he really liked her as wrong as it was for a cop to like a high school senior in the I-wouldn't-mind-being-more-than-friend's-kind-of-way.

Hanna looked surprised she took a sip of her latte. "Gabriel so how do you feel about people calling you Gabe? Med school? Can't tell if you're full of crap with the med school confession or if you're serious. You don't really seem like the med school type."

"Lots of people call me Gabe, so go right ahead. The actual reason I chose to be a detective was because I find police work to be interesting, you think it's something but the more you dig into it the more you realize just how wrong your initial assumption was wrong. I like to be proved wrong." He said taking a long sip of his coffee. "I did question med school for a while in high school along with psychology, but I ultimately chose to be a police officer and worked my way up to detective level."

Hanna smiled listening to his story. "Cute and smart." She teased him well she would admit he was hot. "So how long have you been a detective?" She asked trying to find out his age without bluntly asking it.

"Well aren't you a curious one and full of complements, I have been a detective for about two and half years and before you ask I'm 24. He said. "So what are you thinking about after high school?"

Hanna's eyes widened after hearing his age. "I was thinking you were 26 or something you're kind of young compared to Wilden. I don't know I was thinking of fashion design but know I am leaning more towards criminology or psychology. I guess with everything that happened to Ali has kind of made me like police work." She said admitting something she had not even admitted to her friends.

Gabriel sipped his coffee and looked at Hanna stunned. "How do you go from fashion design to criminology?" He asked honestly curious it was a bit of a jump. "And yes I am kind of young for a detective; I graduated from high school at sixteen and managed to get my bachelor's degree in three years instead of four."

Hanna laughed seeing his face. "Is it weird for a girl to want to do police work? I haven't told anyone besides you, because well my friends and mother don't really like police officers all that well and I'm scared to how they would react. Besides after Alison's murder I just found detective work to be interesting."

"Well there is a receptionist job open down at the station it would look really good for college and finding you a job after the academy, but you didn't hear it from me. It's not all that weird for a girl to be interested in police work." He whispered she was still a suspect in the Wilden case and he didn't want to get in trouble for trying to help her. Unlike Wilden and Reynolds he was a good cop and actually did care about people.

"I'll have to look into that, and I won't tell that it was you who gave me the idea, besides maybe it's time I start coming clean to my friends and family about what I actually want to do after I graduate in a four or five months." She said finishing the rest of her coffee.

"You really should it's nothing to be ashamed about. I should be going I have a long day tomorrow. I need you to come in for an interview and the rest of your friends. That is if you wouldn't mind."

Hanna sighed and tossed the empty cup of coffee into the trash can. "You're giving me a choice?" She said stunned at the fact that he would give her an option.

Gabriel laughed and tossed his cup. "Yes I am giving you a choice but its better if you come in yourself without me bringing you in for questioning." He said with a final wink. "See you tomorrow Hanna."

Hanna made a note in her iPhone to see Gabriel tomorrow; she got up and left the coffee shop wanted to tell her mom about her future. She figured it was time to come clean to her mother about what she wanted to do with her life. "Mom you home?" She asked kicking her heels off at the door.

"Hello Hanna where have you been, besides Wilden's funeral?" Ashley questioned watching Hanna grab water from the fridge.

"Getting coffee and talking with the new detective, oh and I also picked up the new James Patterson novel. Mom I haven't been honest with you and I feel like I should. I'm not going to major in fashion, but instead criminology with a minor in psychology."

Ashley looked at her daughter. "So you want to be a cop, what the hell brought this on? What about everything with Ali, and Wilden? Haven't you learned that cops have a secret addenda? What's your secret agenda?" She said honestly stunned at her daughter for wanting to become a police officer.

"It's something I love mother if you need to blame it on something, blame it on James Patterson and Ali. It's been a long day and I'm tired." Hanna said going up to her room and changing into her Victoria Secret pjs and cracking open the new book she got at the book store.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter. Let me clear the air before you all come at me with pitchforks and torches. I am a loyal Haleb shipper and a loyal Spoby shipper. However I do love Habriel and Wrencer too, and it's so hard to find Habriel fanfiction so I decided to write my own. So please no hate for a different ships that's what fanfiction is for.

The second chapter should be up tomorrow!

I love reviews so if you would be so kind leave one. Just no hate!


	2. Nothing Like Being Questioned

I don't own Pretty Little Liars. :(

* * *

**Hanna awoke to her cell phone going off. "Like mother like daughter what is with you Marin's and detectives. You kiss I tell" -A**

She sighed loudly and noticed it was about 6 am perfect time for a run. She texted Spencer to see if she was in the mood to run today. Hanna dressed in her sports bra, tank top and her running capris. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and ran the block over to Spencer's house.

"Morning Hanna!" Spencer greeted tying her shoes. "Mind if Wren joins us?" Spencer questioned noticing Hanna's face which looked like she saw a ghost, and she had come to learn that face was almost always something to do with an A message. "Another A text?

Hanna sighed and showed Spencer the message. "Ooh is someone flirting with the hot new detective?" Spencer teased. "Don't worry about it. Besides you graduate soon enough and be in college all that you have to do is wait five months, and then detective hottie can be all yours."

Hanna sighed deeply thinking about last night with Gabriel. She shouldn't feel that way with a 24 year old. "Sure your boyfriend can join us, and yes I do like Gabe." She said seeing Wren tie his shoes. "Speak of the devil." She teased nudging the British guy with her shoulder. She loved Spencer's boyfriend in a sweet sisterly way. Wren was perfect for Spencer they were so much alike, yet so different.

Spencer crossed her arms. "I'm dating a 23 year old on his last stretch of med school I haven't gotten any hell from it. My parents even support us something about him being good for me and making my studies improve. So what if he's a cop, he didn't seem like dirty besides he seems like he is generally concerned about everything that has happened in this town." She said watching her boyfriend tie his sneakers admiring his butt in his running shorts. She was so happy the day she met him in a small little coffee shop. He was perfect and dreamy and everything she could have wanted.

Wren laughed in his British accent. "Boy trouble Hanna?" He questioned running down the Hastings driveway as the girls followed. "I feel like a teenage girl with all the drama between you four."

"What else would I be having, since Caleb left me for Ravenswood, I have been depressed and now the new detective is hot and flirty and smart and charming and well I just want to date him, but I can't because he's a cop and I'm still in high school? It's not like you and Spencer you're in college he's out of it and a big time detective trying to find out who killed Wilden and I am sure my mom and I are suspects." She rambled on. "Oh and my mom's kind of mad at me for not choosing fashion but instead criminology and psychology."

Spencer stopped in her tracks. "Hold up did you just tell me you want to be a cop!" She declared looking at her best friend like she had just quoted the theory of relativity.

"Yes I did it's something I've been thinking for a while. I feel like with Ali my heart is leading me to catch the baddies who want to her innocent people like her. She might have been awful at times but that still doesn't mean she should be dead. Besides someone has to protect people for jackasses like Wilden and Garrett." Hanna said still thinking about Ali and just how much damaged those two cops had caused.

Spencer and Wren ran beside her listening to her reasoning for her career. Spencer had told Wren everything leaving nothing out and he made an excellent ally. "Well I think it's very noble of you Hanna, police work is a very valuable profession." Wren commented in that delicious British accent of his.

"I have to agree with my boyfriend. You'll make a great detective someday lord knows A has prepared you." She whispered she stull hadn't told Wren about the A thing and they had been dating for about a year. "Besides I thing it suits you better than fashion. There is always going to be some idiot who needs to be arrested. Besides what can fashion really do it's more of a hobby of ours. Did I tell you I got into UPenn's science program? I plan of following Wren in the ways of medicine. I was thinking law school but I really don't want to be like my parents, law school seems boring. Besides I'm not my parents." Spencer admitted glad that Hanna had finally decided about her future.

Hanna smiled at Spencer's and Wren's words of encouragement. "I applied to Princeton. I just don't know how to tell the others and my mother. Oh and Holbrook wants to see us all after school." She finished running passed the police station.

"Well okay then anything for you Hanna, besides who wouldn't like to get questioned by him the only thing that would make it better is if he had a British accent."

"Really Spence! Not funny." Wren declared running beside her. "I think you'll be a great police officer."

"Thanks guys I'm glad you're on my side about this. I'm in the mood for a donut and coffee and a shower." Hanna admitted they had been running for about 15 minutes and she was getting tired.

"Okay let's head back to the Brew and get us coffee and muffins. Already craving the police stereotype food?" Spencer joked grabbing Wren's hand as the three walked to the brew.

"Nothing beats the smell of coffee in the morning." Wren teased holding the door open to the little coffee shop. "After you ladies."

Gabe was sitting on a couch munching on a chocolate covered donut and sipping a coffee. Hanna spotted him and laughed. "Talk about a police stereotype." She giggled sitting next to him.

"I know it is a stereotype it also doesn't help that I have a file in my hand. You look like you went for a run in the desert. I need to get back into running and find a gym. He teased noticing the workout clothing and the slight pant to her voice. He really needed to hit the gym after work or go for a run.

"Actually a run with Spencer and her boyfriend. Maybe you could join us tomorrow or something." She said as Spencer handed Hanna her coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. "I normally try to run twice a week and fill in the rest with yoga or something." She said taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Morning Spencer and that sounds like a good idea I do need a new workout partner, now if you will excuse me I have to get to work. See you all after school." He said getting up from the couch with a final wink to Hanna.

Hanna nibbled at her muffin. "Well I'm tired and sweaty, and he looks amazing in dress pants and ties.

Wren rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Hanna's forehead. "You got it bad." He teased wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist. "Doesn't she, Spence?"

"Come on Hanna let's go home to the shower so we can get ready for school, oh and the questioning with detective hottie. If I were you I'd were the multicolor dress with the blue blazer and your Louboutin shoes that your mom got you for your birthday." She said leaving the brew and running off to her house. Hanna took off at a light jog mentally going thorough he closet as she ran home and Spencer was right as usual besides those shoes did make her legs look killer.

She saw her mom doing yoga and laughed. "You could have joined me for a run; instead of you I had Spencer and the British med student. So you still mad at me for choosing criminology for my future?" She asked her mother seeing her get out from the downward dog pose.

Ashley smiled at her daughter. "Of course not it's just not what I expected from you, but then again you always do the unexpected. Besides it will be nice having a daughter for a cop. So how was your run, I didn't hear you leave otherwise I would have joined you." She said hugging her daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you, have you heard from any colleges yet?"

"I haven't heard from anyone yet however if Princeton University or NYU wants me that's where I will be going. I just need a kickass application and letters of recommendation. I really hope to get into Princeton about an hour from here so I can be close to you and Spencer is going to UPenn she got like early acceptance. I would miss you if I went super far away. Now if you will excuse me I kind of smell and I have class in two hours and I don't want to smell." She said glad everything had worked out with her mother. She grabbed the dress and shoes Spencer were talking about and headed into her spa inspired bathroom the walls were a relaxing shade of sea green with a large rain shower tucked in the corner with a large soaker tub on the opposite side. She headed into the rain shower and made herself smell nice after her shower she grabbed her silk robe and walked into her bedroom sitting at her vanity where she curled her blonde hair. She applied her makeup and put on the dress and buckled the shoes in place and grabbed a bluish green blazer to bring out her eyes. She grabbed her silver Rebecca Minkoff purse and her keys from the dish in the entryway. "Hot date?" Ashley questioned looking at her daughter's choice of clothing.

"No just felt like making people feel inferior." She teased hugging her mother and grabbing her Audi key and drove to Rosewood High, she parked in her usual parking spot and shah sawed her way into the school leaving a trail of drooling boys in her wake.

"Holy shit!" Aria Montgomery said looking Hanna up and down. "You look fine girl." Spencer nodded at Hanna's choice she was defiantly going to make Gabriel have issues thinking. Her outfit was classy the way the dress hung to her frame defining the curves of her sides, but still keeping things modest and her heels were a sensible 5 inches with a 2 inch platform.

Hanna walked to her first period English class beside Spencer and Aria. "God can school be over already I am actually in the mood to be questioned by a detective." She teased sitting down at her usual spot and listening to Mrs. Cox drown on and on about some random book. Hanna wasn't paying attention because well she was dreaming about and certain detective and she was counting down the days until she was a high school graduate.

Hanna endured her math class, a writing class, a psychology and a cooking class. All before the bell rang signaling lunch. She looked around the lunch room for Spencer, Aria, and Emily, who were at the salad bar. She grabbed one of the trays and loaded it up with a salad. "Algebra is the most boring subject ever."

Spencer giggled softly. "Try calculus. It's a thousand times worse." She groaned handing over money for her lunch. Hanna grabbed a coffee from the coffee cart to go along with her lunch. "I'd rather not even think about Calculus."

"So do we really have to see detective hottie or are using us as a ploy to see him again?" Emily asked picking at a hangnail on her thumb.

"He really wants to talk to us. It's not like I would do that to you three just so I could flirt with the hot cop. Besides why would we willingly go to the police station to be questioned? I like Holbrook but I'd much rather see him over coffee at the Brew than a cold integration room."

Aria sighed and picked at her black nails. "I still don't like it I mean we all could go to jail over some of the stuff we have done."

"Yeah we could, but it's not like once we tell our side of the story about everything that we would be getting locked up. Ali blackmailed us and forced us along to go with her stupid ideas. We had nothing to do with The Jenna Thing. Besides I honestly think that Gabe just wants to help, and he won't try to pin it all on us." Hanna said to the three knowing that Ali had made them do stupid things in the past but they were mostly the victim.

"Fine we'll give him a change but we tell no one about the Jenna Thing." Emily said looking at Hanna.

"Down killer we understand your protective of Ali, but guess what she's dead. Why are we still protecting her?" Spencer said around a bite of her sandwich.

"Because we are, you three might trust detective Holbrook but I don't. He could arrest us for so many things not to mention he seems to want to get in Hanna's skirts. Doesn't anyone find it weird that a cop wants a nineteen year old high school student!" Emily whispered to her friends.

Aria and Spencer both rolled there eyes. "Oh shut up!" They said in unison unhappy with the way Emily had been acting.

"Hanna is free to date whoever she wants to especially after the way Caleb tossed her out like bad meatloaf. Besides Ezra and I haven't gotten in trouble and he's a student teacher over at Tate. Spencer hasn't either and she is dating a med student who's on his last year. So why is wrong that Hanna likes a detective who's young. Hanna how old is Holbrook?"

"24 almost 25, it's not like he was 33 like Wilden was. Trust me if he was any older I wouldn't even be thinking about it, but since it's only a five year age difference it's not all that wrong, besides he's the first guy since Caleb I've had feelings for." Hanna said annoyed at Emily for questioning her intentions it was a free country and she could date whoever she wanted to date. Besides it wasn't like they were questioning Emily's relationships so what gave her the right to judge Hanna's crush.

Aria looked at Emily. "Hanna can date whoever she wants to date, and of she wants to tell Holbrook everything that has happened to us she can. I am so sick of A and covering up Ali's lies. Guess what she's dead and A is on my last nerve so don't piss me off or I might just tell him everything."

Spencer signed and looked at her phone. "This A crap is on my last nerve too. I just want to get into Med School and become a doctor like Wren. I am done with A and Ali. I am half tempted to tell Holbrook the truth too. I trust him as does Hanna. Wilden made my skin crawl the first time he talked to us. Holbrook doesn't if anything I feel like we can trust him. So shut up and stop judging us Emily."

Hanna crossed her arms it was nice having two out of three support her. "I guess since we are on the subject of truth. What's everyone doing after we graduate? I know Spencer's doing science and I'm doing criminology with a side of psychology, but what about you Aria, and Emily)" She questioned looking down at her shoes.

Emily looked at Hanna. "How the hell can you want to be a cop. You saw what they have done to us. God I can't believe you right know. Besides didn't you like bomb your SAT's?"

"If I were you Emily I'd think what I'd say next. Hanna has played a very important part of our group. What have you done, unlike the three of us A has been somewhat nice to you. Oh and that was two dirty cops who pissed us off. Hanna would be different when it comes to being a police officer." Spencer said resisting the urge to smack Emily.

"If I were you Emily I'd worry more about yourself than about Hanna. Oh and to answer your question Hanna I'm plan on doing English." Aria said wondering what the hell Emily's problem was.

"That's perfect for you Aria! So what college do you hope to get accepted to?" Hanna asked glaring at Emily with hate in her eyes. "I made a 2340 on my SAT granted Spencer made a perfect score and she helped me study. Besides I do care about my grades, and I am like fourth in our class GPA wise. Oh and I'm in honor society. I like criminology, besides I could be an amazing detective. So please Emily stop judging me!" She said crossing her arms mad at one of her friends for judging her choices.

Soon the bell rang and Hanna grabbed her purse and books for her next class. "What is up with Emily today?" She asked Spencer looking over her history notes before the test today.

"I have no clue she is being unreasonable. This is going to be easy it's over World War 2." Good luck." Spencer said heading over to her seat and looking over her notes like a mad woman.

Hanna felt her phone vibrate but ignored it since class was about ready to start. She finished her test and left the room after she was done. She grabbed her phone and almost dropped it.

**You tell anyone about me and I will end you! -A**

She sat on the floor waiting for Spencer to finish her test worried about the text message. "So how was the test, I thought it was super easy." Spencer said looking at Hanna. "What's wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost."

Hanna handed over her phone. "Why does A always have us by the metaphorical balls? I just want to be done with this bitch."

"It's okay Hanna, and she does have us by the balls. Just relax nothing's going to hurt you. Let's get to chemistry so we can tell Aria but let's not tell Emily." She said hugging Hanna tightly.

Aria was waiting in the girls usual lab table. "How was the history test?" She asked picking at her notebook.

"It was easy but A texted me during it." Hanna said handing Aria her phone. "I wonder what it means?" Aria asked as class started.

After the ordeal in history and chemistry the day passed by in a relative blur. The final bell rang and Hanna dropped the books off she didn't need and went out to her Audi where Spencer and Aria were waiting. "Ready to go get questioned?" Hanna teased sliding into the driver's seat as Aria joined her in the passenger's seat. "A just needs to give up, what did we even do the bitch?"

Hanna laughed and drove to the Rosewood police department. "Let's get this over with." She said getting out of her car and walking up the stairs and holding the door open for the three.

She saw an empty reception desk and Gabe walking out of an office. He looked stunned. "I thought I would have to come hunt you down." He teased looking at Hanna's choice of clothing she looked hot in heels. "Why don't you four join me in a meeting room you're not being interrogated so you won't be seeing that room? Would you all like some coffee, water, donuts?" He asked leading them to the room.

Hanna laughed at his choice of words. "We decided we'd play nice for one day, next time we will put up a fight." She teased sitting down in the first chair since Gabe had taken the chair across from them. Spencer sat next to her, and Aria sat next to Spencer, Emily stood by the door looking bored and untrusting.

"Miss Fields why don't you take a seat, I promise I won't interrogate you, I'm just going over your previous statements and asking some questions of my own. That is if you four don't mind. You are here on your own time and are free to leave whenever you want to." He said getting them to relax. "Let's start the night of the Halloween Train. All four of you went correct? That's where Garrett Reynolds was murdered? Aria you were locked in the same box with him and whoever killed him tried pushing you off a moving train?"

Aria frowned and placed her hands on the table. "Yes they did if it wasn't for Hanna and Spencer I'd be dead. The Halloween train was fun up until that point. I might go again this year that is if the Brew still sponsors it. I assume Garrett was killed on the train because he was on the train dressed like a zombie baby, but I didn't see him Spencer did. You have to believe us we aren't murders."

Gabriel smiled and revised his notes. "I do believe you ladies have nothing to do with Garrett's murder this is just a formality and there are some notes of Wilden's I do not think happened and I just don't want to miss anything of importance. Someone did kill him and that person is still walking the streets possibly planning someone else's murder, when that person should be in jail. So how well did you four know officer Reynolds? What did you do the night of the train?" He asked a couple more questions. He knew the girls were innocent when it came to Garrett, but it was just a police formality since Wilden made for an awful detective.

"I was trying to enjoy myself and listening to the great musical guest known as Adam Lambert. I personally didn't know him that well I mean I would see him out on patrol but it's not like we were the best of friends. If you want to talk to someone who knew a lot about Garett, I'd talk to Jenna Marshall. She seemed to know him pretty well." Spencer said picking at her broken French tip nail scared that if he did talk to Jenna, she might tell him about The Jenna Thing.

Gabriel wrote down his notes on the girls in his notepad crosschecking with Wildens notes and Wildens didn't seem to match with what the girls were saying. However he was more inclined to believe the girls than Wilden. "I will contact Miss Marshall more about Garrett. Now let's move onto Wilden. He really seemed to harrass you about Alison's murder. Tell me where were the four of you the night he was killed?" He asked checking there alibi.

"We were at a slumber party at my house. The Chinese place who brought us takeout can vouch for our whereabouts as can Emily's mother and Aria's brother they both forgot pajamas at there house. We stayed in all night enjoying chick flicks, spa treatments, and a Say Yes To The Dress marathon." Hanna said handing over the Chinese receipt with the date and the delivery persons name on it.

Gabriel looked over the slip of paper. "I am going to need those numbers ladies so I can call and check on your location. I am so sorry for the way Wilden has treated you four. Other than that your free to go even though you could have done that at any time and I couldn't have stopped you from leaving." He teased closing his binder after the girls gave him the numbers. "Thank you so much for your corporation."

Hanna got up from the seat and stretched her legs. "It was no trouble at all." She said grabbing her bag and going to the front reception desk to ask for an application for the receptionist job. She didn't really need a job, but like Gabriel said it would look fantastic on college applications. She filled it out and handed it back to the police officer at the desk. "Want to go get pizza because I am starving."

Aria laughed and watched Hanna fill out the application. "Really, Hanna do you honestly have that bad of a shoe and purse problem that you need a job? Pizza sounds wonderful but then again I'm starving." She teased.

Hanna laughed. "I figured it would look great for college and police academy applications or heck other jobs. Sure I've babysit in the past but it's not like an after school job. We are adults we should start caring about jobs. Let's go eat I'm starving." She said opening the door for her friends. Let's order a pizza from my house my moms not home until late." She said wanting to pig out on pizza.

"Sounds like a great idea, and we can all do homework together!" Spencer said excitedly looking at her phone and placing the pizza order.

Aria groaned loudly looking at Spencer. "I plan on avoiding my math homework for all eternity. Besides Ezra and I have plans for later. That does not involve math homework."

Hanna shook her head and headed out to her car. "Come on I'm starving and I am so not looking forward to my math homework or my English report over To Kill a Mockingbird." She groaned sliding into her car. "Well that was easy and painless. It's not like we were integrated with a giant light above our heads with a lie detector attached to us."

Spencer laughed from the backseat. "You watch way to much criminal shows and read way to many crime novels, but he is way nicer than Wilden and didn't get all up in our face and outright accuse us."

Hanna drove to her house and kicked off he shoes at the door. "Anybody want anything to drink?" She asked grabbing a diet mountain dew from the fridge. "I'm going to change into something comfortable and pig out on pizza. Aria and Spencer I think you still have lounge clothes in the guest room." She said going up the stairs to change.

Emily crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. "I thought he was an ass."

Spencer crossed her arms and glared at Emily. "Oh be quiet you've been kind of a bitch since Wilden died. Hanna is free to date who she wants and do whatever she wants. Stop judging her, we didn't judge you with Maya or Toby, so stop judging Hanna for having a crush on Holbrook."

Hanna came down the stairs in a sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants. She tossed Aria and Spencer there clothes. "That pizza better hurry up and get here." She said grabbing her phone.

The doorbell rang and Hanna got up to get it. "Ah pizza and breadsticks." She said paying the dude and grabbing the pizza. She walked into the living room seeing that Spencer and Aria had changed. She placed the pizza in the middle of the floor and sat down on a pillow.

The girls finished the pizza. "I don't feel like doing homework how about a girls night instead. My nails are looking chipped and cracked." Aria said picking at her thumbnail.

Hanna went to her bedroom and came down with her bin of nail polish. "Sounds like a plan girl." She teased getting rid of the pizza evidence. She grabbed a hot pink color for herself and grabbed a deep purple color for Aria. "This would be a really pretty color for you."

Spencer grabbed a light pink nail color. "That is a pretty color for Aria." She said removing the color off her nails.

Hanna grabbed the nail polish remover and removed her french tips as Aria removed her polish too. Emily decided not to do her nails.

The girls enjoyed the mani's and facials all laughing like nothing was wrong. Soon Hanna's mom walked through the door seeing the four girls laughing doing their homework which wasn't an unusual occurance in her house. "It's getting kind of late you three might want to go home." She said seeing the four close there books.

"Sorry Ms. Marin we didn't notice the time." Spencer said grabbing her book bag. "See you tomorrow guys."

Aria and Emily both packed up and left at the same time. "See you later." They said to Hanna leaving the house. Hanna picked up her books and stuck them in her room.

* * *

I just want to think everyone who has read, faved, and reviewed this story. It's also nice to see other Habriel shippers. I hope you all like this chapter.

To answer some questions a reviewer left. Yes she did have Bulimia, you'll see that in a later chapter. As for the shoplifting no she doesn't shoplift in this story.

Again thank you guys so much and feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)

Sorry about the double posted something went wrong with the way the second chapter was posted. :(


	3. My Mother the Criminal?

I don't own Pretty Little Liars! :(

* * *

"Hey mother how was work." She asked sitting at the counter watching her mother make a salad.

Ashley chopped the lettuce and tomatoes. "It was good, kind of long. So how was your day?" She asked tossing the lettuce and tomatoes into a bowl.

"Super long, and beyond boring I can't wait until I graduate." She said hearing the doorbell ring. Hanna got up from her seat and answered it.

"Hello again, Hanna so nice to see you again." Gabriel said standing next to a scary looking women with a police badge on her hip. "May we speak to your mother?" He asked politely.

"So this is Hanna?" Gabriel's partner questioned. "I'm Lieutenant Linda Tanner."

"Sure she's in the kitchen." Hanna said wishing she would have left the dress and heels on. Gabriel's partner went into the kitchen and came back with a wide-eyed Ashley.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to bring your mother in for questioning. Your welcome to come with us our stay at home." said to Hanna.

"I'll come not like I have anything better to do." Hanna replied looking at her choice of outfit and her hair all up in a ponytail. She didn't look like her normal self. Even when she went on her morning jog she looked cute of course she looked cute in pajamas but let's face it pajamas are not a cute bodycon dress.

Linda, his partner, smiled at Hanna and led them both to the car. Ashley looked terrified as she was led to the car. Gabriel smiled gently at Hanna. "I'm really sorry to bug you, but given the fact your mother dated Wilden we are just covering all the bases. Besides I've already questioned you." He whispered to her.

Hanna and Ashley were put in the backseat of the police car and were transported to Rosewood Police Department, Hanna kept getting whifts of donuts and coffee the moment she walked through the doors. Ashley was separated from her daughter and Hanna was left standing next to Linda.

"Why don't we have a little chat." Linda said leading Hanna into her office. Hanna felt her stomach in her throat as the woman watched her.

Hanna followed her into the office. "May I ask what I did wrong?" She said sitting down on a chair.

"What makes you think you did something wrong. I just figured with Holbrook questioning your mother you and I could just talk."

Hanna smiled her fear easing. "So your not going to interrogate me?" She asked as Linda handed her a cup of coffee.

Linda laughed and sat next to Hanna. "Interrogate you absolutely not, I'm just curious to see why Gabriel likes you so much and as to why you applied to become the new receptionist. Trust me Gabriel has questioned you enough about Wilden besides your alibi checks out for the night. A neighbor said they never saw you four girls leave the house that night, and the time stamp of the Chinese delivery matches the time Wilden was murdered. So your four are no longer suspects for Wilden and Reynolds."

Hanna smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I'm no longer a suspect. And why I applied to the job is I'm actually planning on majoring in criminology and I figured a job at a police station would look really good come time for police academy." She said honestly.

"So you want to become a police officer? I wasn't expecting that, you don't really seem like the police type. You seem more like the nursing, business, or fashion type."

Hanna laughed. "I did think about both fashion and nursing for a while. But I realized my heart is in detective work, after Ali died I found the whole aspect of police and detective work interesting." She said leaving out the fact that her and the other three were like detectives due to the whole A thing.

"You remind me so much of myself. So tell me what's up with you and Gabriel? Everytime anyone mentions you his eyes just seem to light up." Linda said understanding why Gabriel liked her so much.

Hanna looked at her wide-eyed. "Is that a problem I mean I know I'm 19 but he's a detective and I'm still in high school." She asked wanting answers now knowing Gabriel felt the same way.

Linda took a deep breath. "Well your past the legal age of adulthood and you should be in college and seeing as how he's rather young for a detective it's not that wrong, besides your no longer a suspect so he can legally date you without getting in trouble. I think you two would be perfect for each other." She said being honest with Hanna, besides she wanted her partner to be happy.

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief with what Linda said about her dating Gabe. Gabriel came out of the interrogation room with Ashley right behind him. "You two are free to go, neither of you are guilty of Wilden's murder." He said with a wink at Hanna.

Hanna smiled and grabbed her mother's hand. "I knew you weren't guilty, come on let's go home so you can finish that salad."

Gabriel laughed. "May I offer you ladies a ride home?" He asked looking at his partner who he asked to get information about Hanna's feelings and from the way Linda was looking at him, he better make his move. Besides Hanna's mother seemed to approve of them dating.

Ashley looked at her daughter. "We'd love that besides I'd rather not walk a mile in heels."

Hanna looked at the three adults exchange looks. She was curious but she wasn't about to question it. "Sure I'm still tired from doing that math homework."

Gabriel opened Hanna's door for her as Ashley joined her in the backseat. The ride home was silent for the most part. Ashley opened her door and went inside leaving the two alone to talk. "Hanna I was wondering if you have any plans for Friday night?"

Hanna looked stunned. Now she understood why Linda had asked so many questions about her and Gabriel. "My Friday is completely empty."

"I was thinking you and I could go on a date." He said handing her his phone. "Mind giving me your number?"

Hanna smiled. "A date, hmm I'll have to think about it." She teased quietly putting in her number. "Of course I will."

"Well I should get going before the station sends a search party." He teased going back to the car.

Hanna smiled and watched him drive off. She went back into the house a huge smile on her face. "So how was your interrogation?" She asked perching on the counter as her mom finished making her salad.

"I gave him the hotel number who sent him the security footage which showed me never leaving the hotel once I checked in, and then he asked about you. I'm guilty of nothing besides trying to set my daughter up with the really sweet and cute detective. I can't say I blame you for liking him. He's cute, besides I didn't murder Wilden he might have been an ass but I didn't kill him"

Hanna giggled and munched on a cucumber. "So you don't have a problem with Gabriel and I going on a date?"

"How could I? You should be in college and would be if not for Ali's murder and my divorce. Besides if he wasn't so smart he'd still be in college or just starting out in his career. I think your worried how people will react because he's a detective, but you just need to relax because he really likes you. I'm pretty sure he's the reason you dressed up this morning moreso than usual."

Hanna blushed bright red. "Your right as usual, besides it's been four months since Caleb went in search of his family I don't even know where he is. I mean that alone shows how well he cared." She grumbled still sour about the breakup but knew in her heart it was time to move on. "I just don't want to feel like its a rebound relationship."

"Do you feel the urge to play Gabriel like a piano or break his heart? Do you feel like you are ready to begin a new relationship? You should answer those questions honestly and follow your heart."

"No I don't want to hurt Gabriel. I do feel as though all the ice cream has healed the hole in my heart. My heart tells me to go for it, but my brain is telling me not to."

Ashley laughed. "The brain is wrong, the heart is right. Why don't you eat a big bowl of ice cream and call Spencer for some advice, or better yet take her on a shopping trip and find something cute for your date."

Hanna smiled at her mom's suggestion. "You always know what to say." She said hugging her mother tightly and getting the Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer and taking it up to her room.

She heard he cell phone ding. Thinking it was Gabriel she looked at it, but the message made her blood run cold. **'Aww look a happy ending. I wonder what Gabriel would think about The Jenna Thing of better yet Hefty Hanna? Just wait until you see what I have planned! ~A**

Hanna sighed and dug into her ice cream not caring about the message. The Jenna Thing wasn't her fault besides she ran almost every day and hit the gym three times a week. She wasn't going to let A win. She finished her ice cream and looked over her homework one last time before brushing her teeth and crawling into her bed for the night.

Hanna was awoken by her alarm clock. It was Thursday so of course she had class, however she was looking forward to the shopping trip with Spencer though.

School passed by in a blur she was so happy once the final bell rang. Hanna all but ran to her car where Spencer was already waiting. "How'd you get out here so fast?" She asked hopping into the drivers seat and turning on her car.

"Mr. Chang let us out early. So ready to find something hot for your date tomorrow?" Spencer asked working on her homework on the way to the mall.

"Of course I am, he's the first guy I've been interested since Caleb. Now let's find me something cute to wear, and find something cute for you." She opened the door to the mall and held it open for Spencer. "So how are you and Wren?"

Spencer smiled at Hanna and led her to Nordstrom. "We are great actually, why do I feel as though you asking me that has something to do with Gabriel. Is it about the age difference?" She asked leading Hanna to misses section.

Hanna sighed and looked at Spencer. "Even though you and I should both be in college it just feels weird. I really like him but he's so mature and well I'm five years younger. What if I say something stupid and he thinks I'm immature and he doesn't want to see me again? How do you and Aria do it your both dating older than high school boys, I just don't want to screw it up."

"Relax, trust me I've said some stupid crap around Wren and he hasn't ditched me yet. Besides A has made us grow up really fast. He really likes you, just be yourself. So it's October and I think a maxi dress should be perfect. It's classy yet casual all at the same time. Why am I helping you again? Your the fashion maven."

Hanna laughed and grabbed a maxi dress that was nude up top with black piping over the breast region and flared out with a black skirt. "What do you think Spencer, pair it with a black blazer and nude wedges?" She asked going to the fitting room to try it on.

"I like it, besides you don't know where you are going so it's versatile for a fancy dinner or a casual date like dinner and a movies. You could also stick a pair of flats in you purse or put some safety pins in your bag and you could hem the dress and make it short depending on the setting. It looks really good on you."

Hanna looked at herself in the mirror. "I like the back banding and how flowy it is. I think it's perfect for a date besides it casual enough I could wear it to school." She went back to the fitting room to change into her clothing and grabbed the dress. "Now let's go find the perfect shoes, I have a black blazer that's kind of short and would look really good with it."

"I really like the dress it's perfect. I just realized you and I have a blazer problem." She teased going over to the shoe section. "So nude wedges, or black wedges. I would wear wedges not stilettos with a maxi, oh and pack a pair of flats in your purse. Just in case your feet start hurting."

Hanna picked up a pair of basic black wedges. "I am thinking black wedges, but do you think with a black blazer and all the black in the dress would it be to much black?"

Spencer looked at Hanna. "Who are you and what have you done with fashion Hanna. The Hanna I know would break up all the black and nude with a bright shoe or a bright purse."

"So like a pink purse would be perfect?" She asked thinking of her purse closet and trying on the black wedges with the ankle strap. "Eh to plain." She commented taking of the shoes.

Spencer found herself a cute pair of riding boots as Hanna continued to look at shoes. "I haven't seen you this nervous in forever."

Hanna looked at Spencer. "How many pairs of riding boots do you need?" She questioned figuring it was probably Spencer's ninth or tenth pair. She stubbled across a pair of wedges with cutouts and a zip up back. "These are perfect."

"I like my riding boots like you like your heels, and those are perfect."

Hanna payed for the shoes and the dress and made her way back to her Audi. "Thanks for coming with me Spencer and giving me advice." She said as she peeled out of the parking lot and dropped off Spencer. She walked into the front door and there sat her mother.

"How was your day sweetie, I assume from the shopping bags in hand your trip with Spencer was successful. Now show me what you bought." Ashley demanded following her daughter upstairs.

Hanna gigged softly and pulled out the dress and shoes. "Funny you weren't like this when it came to dates with Caleb." She commented grabbing a black blazer from her closet and a hot pink Rebecca Minkoff purse.

"That is really cute, sweetie. I like how everything is muted and the main color is the purse. That's because you were never this nervous when it came to dates with Caleb or Sean."

Hanna put the dress on a hanger after clipping off the tags. She placed the shoes underneath its hanging spot and the blazer next to it. "It's weird isn't it. I think the thought of him makes my brain forget fashion." She teased flopping onto her bed to do homework.

Around seven her mother brought up Thai food for her to eat as she did her English paper. She heard a chime from her phone she looked over and read the message.

**'Can't wait for tomorrow. I will see you at 4:30. ~Gabe**

Hanna smiled at her phone like an idiot, and went back to her English report, which she finally finished at around ten. She sighed and went to jump through the shower. She crawled into her shorts and a tank top and went downstairs to watch some TV before bed. She decided on watching Criminal Minds while eating some crackers with Nutella on them. Around midnight she decided to crawl into bed after all she did have school in the morning.

* * *

Sorry about not updating I have been busy. :( But anyway Hanna and Gabriel finally admitted they like each other when I was first planning this story you were going to have to wait longer than the fourth chapter for a date. I actually do have this story all planned out. They way I have it planned is going to be three separate stories this story will end once the girl's graduate high school. They next story will go until the girl's have children. Then the third story will be there kids dealing with there own A. That is if my lovely readers like that idea if not I can just stop with this story and the sequel.

Anyway feedback is appreciated and I promise the next chapter will be up soon and you won't have to wait like three weeks for it.

Oh and as for the question about the solo comma review I went to go get something to drink and I came back and my dog was standing on my laptop so I'm assuming she did it. :)


	4. First Date!

I don't own Pretty Little Liars! :(

* * *

Hanna awoke and went for her normal morning run with her mother, promptly followed by coffee. She got ready for school and braced herself for a boring eight hours at school. She just wanted to crawl back in bed and sleep, but she didn't instead she drove to Rosewood High and endured all her classes and had lunch with her friends.

Hanna looked at the clock bored out of her mind in French class. She wrote her notes in perfect handwriting and eagerly awaited the final bell. She heard her cell phone chime and looked down at it.

'Someone's eager for class to get over that's the twentieth time you checked the clock since class started. ~Aria

She laughed silently to herself as the bell rang. She grabbed her books and purse and walked with Aria out to the parking lot. "I was bored, besides I have a date tonight and well I'm kind of excited."

Aria laughed and unlocked her bug. "I also have a hot date with Ezra so I know how you feel. Enjoy your date with Detective Hottie."

Hanna giggled and went home to get ready. She hopped into the shower after laying out her clothes, jewelry, and makeup. She enjoyed the hot water clearing her head and making her relax and not stress out before he arrived.

She dried off a put on her silk robe and curled her long blonde hair. She applied her makeup going with a light brown eye shadow and her mascara that made her eyelashes look super long, she finished her look of with a pink lip. She grabbed a strapless bra and put it on and then slid the dress on over it and smoothed it out down her torso. She grabbed the black cropped blazer and put it over the dress. She pulled up the dress slightly and put on her wedges. She grabbed a hot pink Rebecca Minkoff Mac and placed a pair of black glitter flats in it along with some safety pins, a small bag of makeup, and a wallet.

She adjusted the blazer and dress and went downstairs where her mother was. "Oh, Hanna that dress is perfect on you." Ashley squealed adjusting a curl on her daughter's head.

Hanna smiled and looked at her phone. It was 4:25. "Thank you, so what are your plans for the night?"

"Watching TV and eating Chinese or something. Don't worry about me, go have fun with the hunky detective. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ashley said hugging her daughter as the doorbell rang.

Hanna smiled and went to the door heels clicking on the hardwood. "Hey." She said giving him the once over, his hair was spiked up and pushed back. He was dressed in a a dark gray shirt and the sleeves were pushed up his arms he also was in dark wash jeans and a pair of black converse.

"You look..." He said stuttering to get the words out of his mouth. "You look amazing." Gabriel finally got out of his mouth.

Hanna giggled softly. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said finding his nervousness cute. "So where are we going since you've been withholding information?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He said teasing her seeing her look disappointed at not knowing.

Hanna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Pretty please with sugar on top." She whined following him out the door getting a whiff of his cologne. He smelled wonderful.

Gabriel laughed and held open the car door for. "Fine we are going to Philly, and that's all I'm telling you." He said with a smirk.

Hanna smiled and slid into the car. "Such a gentleman, and why scared of the Rosewood people seeing us together?" She asked even though Philly had more options in terms of food, and attractions.

"I am absolutely not ashamed to be seen with you, besides I'm normally stationed in Philly unless I am needed for something super important such as the murder of two cops less than a year apart. Besides Rosewood doesn't even have a cheese steak. I'm not trying to hide from anyone. Gabe complained. "However the donuts aren't half bad here."

"Okay food critic so I am assuming cheese steak is for dinner just where is the question. Sorry that Rosewood dragged you away from glorious cheese steaks to deal with dead cops. I didn't know it was all that important to the Philly Police Department."

"Rosewood seems to think it is important which it is. However doing basic digging you realize both cops have a secret. Enough about work or at least Wilden and Reynolds. This is supposed to be fun and well I don't consider those two much fun." He said besides she wasn't a police officer and some of the information was classified police intel.

Hanna saw the Philly skyline in the distance. "Let's not mention those two names the rest of the night. This is a date not an interrogation. Although who could really resist being interrogated by you."

Gabriel laughed at her words. "I have to say I don't think any guy would have a problem being interrogated by you either. So which cheese steak place is your favorite?"

"I don't know if I have a favorite. I don't really like Geno's very much, it's dry and more touristy than anything. So what's your favorite place?" She asked glad that there hadn't been any awkward silence yet.

"I really like Tony Luke's and Dalessario's. Why don't you pick." Gabe suggested curious as to what she would pick.

"We could always try both and have a sampler platter." She suggested wanting to try both place since he seemed to like both.

Gabriel laughed and looked at her it was a pretty good suggestion actually. "Sounds like a great idea we could split and sandwich and between both of them it be a full sandwich. Let me guess you had a salad for lunch?" He teased thinking she ate like a rabbit most of the week and pigged out one day out of the week.

"Nope I like food, I like salads but I don't like live on them. If anything I live on coffee." She teased him, granted she used to be slightly overweight back in the day, but she soon realized moderation was key as was a healthy workout schedule and she managed to get down to a decent size and she felt better about herself and was more confident.

Gabriel looked at her stunned, but then again he was soon starting to realize Hanna was different and full of surprises when it came to things. "Forgive me for thinking that you were like a super healthy nut and counted every single thing you ate." He said driving to Tony Luke's.

Hanna rolled her eyes she used to be exactly like the girl he was describing. "I used to be like that but it wasn't much fun counting everything. Besides I quickly figured out that with a good exercise plan I could eat whatever and still maintain a weight I felt comfortable at. I actually used to be overweight in junior high and everyone used to tease me, so the summer of eight grade and freshman year I made a change lost about ninety pounds changed my wardrobe and haven't looked back."

"I still would have liked you back then. Beauty is only skin deep, and you have a beautiful personality, now let's go clog our a arteries." He teased about the clogged arteries grateful that Hanna was opening up and sharing her past. They ordered a cheese steak to split loaded with onions and chez whiz. They sat down at a picnic table and split the sandwich and fries. "I'm actually a huge nerd. I spent most of high school with my face in a book and avoided parties like a plague."

Hanna took a bits of her sandwich. "This is really good, and tell me more about you being a nerd. Besides if we do clog our arteries I know a med student that could help."

Gabriel took a sip of water. "I grew up in Louisiana and well I always really loved school and I was super good at it. I never really saw the appeal of not doing homework and getting drunk. I graduated at the tender age of sixteen and moved to New York where I went to Columbia. I managed to graduate in three years all why parting super hard. I kind of went a little wild in college and discovered myself so to speak. From college I went directly to the police academy and quickly made my way up the ranks. When I was 22 I was made detective and was transferred to Philly. I would still probably be a rookie if I were normal, but I wouldn't change a thing. So tell me about yourself." He said taking a giant bite of food he was really having a great time with her.

"That's really impressive. Let's see I was born and raised in Rosewood. I used to be slightly overweight, after my parents got divorced and Ali's murder, I kind of lost touch of what really mattered. But freshman year I started to care about school and started to care about what really mattered. I'm pretty boring actually. Oh and I dream of getting into Princeton, UPenn, or NYU. Where I will major in criminology or psychology and hopefully become detective or something."

Gabriel ate his sandwich while she talked pausing every minute to take either a bite of food or a drink. "Your not boring, if anything I'm the boring one. So do you have any pets?"

"No I used to have a Miniature Pincher, but she died last year. I want a new dog though I'm just scared that when I do go off to college I won't have time for it. What about you do you have any pets?" Hanna asked taking another sip of water.

"Trust me you'll have time for a dog in college, especially if you get into one of the colleges you picked since they are very close to commute. I actually have two dogs one is a pure German Shepard, and the other is a corgi/German Shepard mix."

Hanna giggled at the thought of a German Shepard mixed with a corgi. "A German Shepard mixed with a corgi. Interesting. So what's your favorite food?"

"Yes it's kind of interesting a corgi mixed with a German Shepard, but she's sweet and she get's along great with the big dog. I really like donuts." Gabriel said being a smartass. "I pretty much like everything I'm not picky at all."

"So not funny." Hanna complained finishing her sandwich. "I really love Nutella, Chinese, Mexican, and of course coffee, but then I'm also like you and I practically like everything."

Gabriel finished his cheese steak around the same time she did. "So Dalessario's or would you rather so see a movie and stop at Pinkberry for a snack afterward?" He asked getting up from the Picnic table.

"I don't care whatever you want to do is fine, besides what's even on at the movies?" Hanna asked tossing away the wrappers in the trash can.

"I think Pitch Perfect is playing, but I'm not certain." He said pulling out his iPhone. "Pitch Perfect, some horror movie, some comedy, some sappy chick flick." He teased showing the phone to Hanna.

"Aria said Pitch Perfect was hilarious. So I guess we could see a movie and grab a snack afterward." Hanna honestly didn't care what the did or where they went. She was just happy to be spending time with Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed and grabbed Hanna's hand. "Pitch Perfect and fro-yo it is." He said heading to the car. "So you and Spencer seem really close more so than the other to and you seem to like Emily the least out of you four, why?" He asked not trying to be nosy or get any information he was just curious as to why they acted like they acted.

"I'm close to both Aria and Spencer. Emily well she's always been bitter since Ali had died, with Emily it's either you worship swimming or Ali there is no happy medium. I'm close with Emily just not super close like I am with Spencer. I don't think Emily likes you very much. She seems to think this date is a way for you to get information out of me."

Gabriel grabbed her hand listening to what she had to say about Emily's thoughts of there relationship. "Hanna I would never play you like that. Besides your not a suspect in anything you don't have an arrest record, even if you did I would still like you. Hanna your perfect and maybe Emily's just jealous maybe she's feels neglected. I just don't want to see you loose a close friend over a relationship. But I would never ever play you. I do love my job, but I care more about people then I do my job."

Hanna smiled listening to him tell her that he cared about her and would never hurt her or betray her trust. "I'd never hurt you either. Enough with the heavy tell me about your friends."

"Most of them are cop friends, but I guess I am pretty close to two of them. I am really close with Linda she's like everyone's second mother at the station. She can be a bit brash and quiet sometimes but when she gets to know someone it's like an instant bond. She took me under her wing the moment I was made detective. Most of the tricks I know she taught me. I am also pretty close with Cody he's kind of a rookie detective and always excited over everything, but he knows his stuff and he makes a great drinking buddy."

Hanna laughed and her phone vibrate. "Oh Spencer." She sighed at Spencer's text message to her asking how the date was going. "Linda seems really sweet and she seems really protective over you."

"What's so funny?" He asked parking in the movie theatre parking lot. "Yes Linda is really sweet for a detective. However she can be a hard ass if you piss her off."

"Spencer's curious how the date is going. Go figure that she hates not knowing." Hanna said grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. "What about you do you have a bad side if someone pisses you off?"

"It's nice that you friends care so much about you." Gabriel said Opening the door to the movie theatre for her which smelled deeply of popcorn. "Two tickets for Pitch Perfect, please." He said handing over his debit card. "I think everyone has the bad side that no one wants to see."

Hanna tried reaching into her purse to get her card. "I could have got it." She pouted.

"If you do that then it wouldn't be a date, come on let's go get drinks and some cookie dough."

"Cookie dough?." She questioned walking over to the concession counter.

"I can't really see a movie without it." Gabriel teased. "So what do you want to drink?"

"A diet Mountain Dew is fine." Hanna said watching him get the cookie dough and the soda's. "Let's hope Aria's right and this is a good movie."

"I'm sure it is, Anna Kendrick is pretty funny as is Elizabeth Banks." He said handing Hanna her soda. "So any preference to where we sit?"

"Nope I'm not picky." She popped a cookie dough ball into her mouth. "Besides it doesn't seem like many people are here."

"No it doesn't but then again the movie came out a couple weeks ago."

Hanna sat in a seat in the middle of the theatre and took a sip of her drink as she silenced her cell phone. She snuggled into her blazer since the theatre was super cold. She grabbed another handful of cookie dough as the trailers for upcoming movies appeared.

"You were just teasing me over my love of cookie dough and your eating it too." He teased seeing her snuggle into her blazer. "Cold?" He asked placing his leather jacket over her.

"I also like cookie dough, besides your fun to tease, and yes it's kind of cold in here." She said discreetly putting her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Gabriel noticed her discreetly put her head on his shoulder but didn't say anything instead he wrapped an arm around her as he ate another handful of cookie dough

The movie ended and Gabriel reclaimed his arm. "I liked it. What did you think?" He asked grabbing his trash.

Hanna grabbed her empty fountain drink and stretched. "It was hilarious." She tossed her trash in the nearby bin. "So where to next?"

"What sounds better, ice cream or frozen yogurt?"

"Frozen yogurt." Hanna said getting into the car.

Gabriel smiled. "Pinkberry and a walk through Longwood Gardens." He suggested the date was going awesome so far. Hanna was one of the sweetest girls he'd met in a long time.

"Sounds great." She said amazed at how well the date was going. It honestly didn't feel like a first date, it lacked the usual awkwardness. Gabriel and Caleb were just so different when it came to dates. Gabriel was so romantic and gentle. While Caleb was still a teenager and had teenager urges and his idea of a great date was Hanna in lingerie and a bed involved.

They drove to the Pinkberry right next to Longwood Gardens and Hanna ordered her usual the chocolate hazelnut yogurt with chocolate syrup and strawberries. While Gabriel ordered the banana split while he paid after Hanna tried again to pay.

Gabriel grabbed his yogurt. "Stop trying to pay, this is a date and they guy almost always pays." He lectured taking a bite of the frozen yogurt while holding the door open for Hanna.

Hanna sighed and grabbed her chocolaty goodness. "I guess your right but still it's unfair." She pouted while taking a bite of her treat.

"Mind if I steal a bite of your desert? Fine you can get the next date if you feel the need." He said seeing her pouty face.

"Sure go right ahead that is if I can also have a bite of your's. So there will be a second date." She said not that she was complaining.

"Of course there will be a second date, that is if you want a second date." Gabriel feed Hanna a bite of the treat.

"Sure I have no objections to a second date." Hanna ate the bite of fro-yo. "That's a good banana split."

Gabriel smirked and took a bite of Hanna's fro-yo. "I think your's might be better."

Hanna laughed. "Nutella's good no matter what you stick it on." She said looking at the scenery in Longwood Gardens. "The trees are so pretty this time of year."

"I agree Nutella is good no matter what you spread it on." He took another bite of frozen yogurt.

"Oh the fountain water is different colors." Hanna commented noticing a fountain spewing colored water, she tossed her container in the trash.

Gabriel laughed and finished the rest of his frozen yogurt. "So what's your favorite movie?" He asked taking her hand as the walked through the garden.

"I don't know if I have a favorite movie."

"I don't think I have a favorite movie either. Do you have a favorite book?"

"I really love James Patterson novels, the Hunger Games were pretty good too. What about your favorite novel? Hanna asked admiring the pretty flower garden to her left.

"James Patterson novels are pretty good. I don't think I have a favorite novel as long as its interesting I'll give it a chance and doesn't bore me to sleep."

"There are some novels that put me out either way." Hanna said looking at another colored fountain.

Gabriel laughed at Hanna choice of words. "Yeah I was reading one novel the other night and three hours later I woke up and it was on Rex."

"Poor Rex, so tell me more about your dogs."

"Rex was a police dog who got shot when he was still rather young and they didn't want him in the field and they wanted to take him to a shelter but I decided to adopt him and he's been happy ever since. Avery showed up one day and just refused to leave."

"Aww poor Rex." Hanna said looking at the trees. "So a dog showed up and refused to leave are you sure you didn't want it to leave?"

"Yeah but he's good dog. He would rather be snuggled up in his pet bed then go outside. He's super lazy. Fine I didn't want Avery to leave."

"I'd rather be in bed then get up for school most days." Hanna admitted.

"I have those days too. I think every person has those days. It's even worse when you have a sleeping dog laying on you." Gabriel admitted. "It's getting late I should probably get you home."

"It's like ten on a Friday are you really that old that you have to be in bed by midnight?"

"No I don't have to be in bed by midnight, but I normally have to wake up really early most mornings. However I don't have to work tomorrow. So is there anything else that you want to do?" He asked feeling old with his midnight bedtime.

Hanna giggled softly. "It's okay midnight is plenty late for a six am wake up time. I guess I should be getting home I am pretty sure Spencer is going to drag me shopping tomorrow to get her answers as to how our date went."

"Drag you shopping sounds like such torture." Gabriel teased opening the car door for her.

"Oh trust me it is torture." She complained getting into the car.

"Doesn't sound like torture however I imagine if you dragged me along it would be torture for me."

Hanna smirked at him. "Maybe I should drag you along with me for that comment." She said getting the evil look in her eye.

"I'm only kidding you can't be that bad when it comes to shopping."

"Oh but I am that bad when it comes to shopping. I practically live in either the mall or the bookstore."

"What about school? Considering you just said you live in the mall."

"Dude I sleep in practically all my classes and still make A's I made the fourth highest SAT score at Rosewood High. I don't think we have to worry about my grades." Hanna said with a wink. Granted she did study and really cared about her school work.

"Sleeping in classes can't say I ever did that."

"What no boring math classes that you just couldn't stand and sleep or texting was the only way to manage 45 minutes of pure boringness."

Gabriel laughed at the joke. "Fine I did fall asleep in a math class in college but only because my roommate was throwing a giant party and it's kind of hard to sleep through that."

Hanna giggled. "I knew you were hiding something, but wait didn't you say earlier that you were wild in college?"

"Nice detective work, and yes I did go wild for like a year and the other two years were spent in a book. I didn't get out much."

"You sound like Spencer before Wren came along. She was like must study, large test and now she's still uptight just not as uptight."

"I'm not uptight I just always knew what I wanted and I still had fun. I played basketball my two years of high school. I was fun I wasn't a socially-awkward nerd. So who's Wren?"

"Spencer's med school boyfriend, who's British. He's actually really sweet and she loves him. He makes her relax and see that not everything is about grades. Which is funny because he's in med school and that's what Spencer dreams about."

"A med student that knows the meaning of the word relax. I didn't think there was such a thing." Gabriel said being honest it was a big reason why he decided not to major in medicine, same went for law school.

Hanna giggled softly to herself. "Let me guess that's why you decided against med school." She said seeing the Welcome to Rosewood sign.

"One of the reasons I decided against med school, but could you see me a a doctor?"

"No not really but then again I think it's your personality what I can tell is although your smart you like to have your fun and you tend to not take anything but your job seriously." Hanna said being honest.

Gabriel pulled into Hanna's driveway. "You're right about my personality but I was so wrong about you."

"Why were you wrong about me?"

"First time I saw you I thought all four of you were queen bees who didn't care about anything but the mall and well themselves. You are the exact opposite, your incredibly kind, loyal, intelligent." Gabriel said helping her out of the car and walking her to the front steps and placing a kiss on her pink lips.

Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck. "Glad that you thought I was a stereotype." She whispered looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about that but obviously I was wrong." Gabriel said pulling away from her. "I should be getting home."

Hanna giggled softly watching him walk away. "I had a lot of fun tonight." She said going into the house and removing her wedges from her feet. "Mom I'm home."

"So how was the date?" Ashley asked getting up from the living room couch and turning off the TV.

Hanna scurried up the steps and stuck the shoes in her closet and placed the purse on her make-up vanity. She flopped onto her bed a giant smile on her face. "I had such a great time. We had cheese steak, went and seen Pitch Perfect, then we got frozen yogurt and had a nice walk through Longwood Gardens. Then he dropped me off and kissed me and I felt sparks." Hanna rambled.

"Sounds like a great date. So tell me about Gabriel?" Ashley said sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"He's really sweet." Hanna yawned and looked at her mother. "Why don't I tell you everything tomorrow I'm super tired."

Ashley hugged her daughter. "I'm happy for you. He really does seem like a great guy" She gushed leaving the room.

Hanna smiled and removed her maxi dress and changed into a pair of shorts and tee shirt and then crawled into her giant bed.

* * *

So Hanna and Gabriel went on a date, next chapter A does something very bad to three little liars.

Reviews would be wonderful. :)

Oh and if your curious about the clothing mentioned you can find a tumblr link to find everything.


	5. Spa Day from Hell!

I don't own Pretty Little Liars! :(

* * *

Hanna was awoken to Aria and Spencer standing over her bed. "Morning sleeping beauty, you have drool on your cheek. Let me guess envisioning a certain detective without a shirt?" Spencer teased handing Hanna a tissue.

Aria giggled at the drool and Hanna's blonde hair strung every which way. "So how does a day at the spa sound?

Hanna groaned loudly and dabbed at the drool on her cheek. She wanted to toss a pillow at both of them and go back to dreaming of abs, however she couldn't say no to a spa trip. "Facial, pedicures, and massages who wouldn't be game. Just let me take a shower."

Hanna scrambled to her bathroom to get ready for the spa trip. She came downstairs in a simple Grey chevron dress and a pair of pink ballet flats. "What Emily didn't want to join us?" She questioned grabbing her pink purse from last night.

"No she's still kind of scared from the last time she had a massage." Aria said seeing Hanna grab a pink leather jacket hanging on a hook.

"Let me guess you guys are going to question me about my date?" Hanna teased going out to the porch. "So are we taking my car?"

"Yes besides we walked here anyway." Aria and Spencer climbed into the Audi.

"I hate to say this but I'm kind of glad Emily isn't here. She'd probably be talking crap about Hanna's relationship with the hot cop. Hanna did Emily ever tell you why she doesn't like Holbrook?" Aria asked wondering why Emily disliked Holbrook.

"You can call him Gabriel and Emily thinks he using me for information, but judging from that kiss last night he's not using me besides I mentioned it and he looked pissed at the thought of using me and promised he'd never hurt me, and I honestly think he was telling the truth."

"I can't believe Emily would think such a thing. He doesn't seem like Garrett or Wilden. So how was last night?" Spencer asked while texting Wren.

Hanna pulled out of her driveway and listened to her two best friends question her. "Last night was amazing, we have a lot of things in common and actually he didn't talk about his job last night. He graduated high school when he was sixteen. He's smart but he doesn't make me feel like a dumb blonde."

"Hanna your not a dumb blonde. Your like what fourth in the class with Spencer being first?"

"I am fourth in the class, so I guess I am just second guessing myself, did you two not do this after your first date?"

"I certainly did, it's perfectly normal Hanna." Spencer said knowing how easy it was to have second thoughts when it came to the first date.

"Okay then now can we please just focus on relaxing because I seriously need a one and half hour massage followed by a facial which is followed by a pedicure. But I do appreciate your relationship advice. So Aria how are you and that teaching assistant at Tate Prep doing?"

Aria looked at the window seeing Philadelphia on the horizon. "Ezra and I are wonderful but then again we have been dating for like two years. God I can't remember the last time I was at a spa."

Spencer and Hanna both smiled they were spa rats the last time they were here was a month ago for there monthly spa trip. "Oh you'll love it, there's nothing better than a spa or a mall." Hanna said parking in the parking lot.

"I just need to relax, and find out how your date went."

Hanna signed and held open the door for the two girls. "As long as you tell us what you and the teacher has been up to you let me guess lots of naughty school girl crap." She teased signing in as a spa attendant handed them coconut water.

"Oh bite me I am sure your and Gabriel's relationship will involve handcuffs at some point." Aria said taking a sip of the water and looking at the fountain in the corner. She did feel more relaxed then when she first came in.

The three were soon lead back to a changing/locker room. Hanna grabbed one of the pink fluffy robes hanging on the wall and fished her spa flip flops out of her purse. She changed into the robe and flip flops. "I hope Sebastian is working today because the A stress has my back in knots."

"Trust me Hanna whenever I made the appointment I made sure you had your precious Sebastian, and Xavier since your picky about back your massage therapist and facialist." Spencer teased changing into her robe even though she also had a favorite massage therapist.

"Oh please like you don't request Adrien everytime we come here for massages."

Aria looked at Hanna and Spencer and then at the robe. "Um I'm supposed to just walk around in this robe?" She questioned.

Spencer laughed and put on her own flip flops. "Oh sweetie the robe is 100 times better than the stuff the doctor has you change into."

"I guess that's true it just seems a little weird."

"It could be way worse besides the only people that will see anything is us. Your covered with a sheet the entire time nothing is exposed besides your back. It's not like at the doctors where everything is seen." Hanna said handing Aria a pair of flip flops.

Aria put on the robe and flip flops and took another sip of coconut water. "So now what?"

Hanna locked her purse in the locker and yawned. "We wait in the mediation room for the massage therapists."

"Tired Hanna did he keep you up all night?"

"Oh be quiet Spencer; Gabriel and I didn't do anything besides kiss." Hanna said leaving the locker room and going to the meditation room.

"I'm kidding Han I know you wouldn't do any of that."

"I know Spence." Hanna said as the attendant refilled there glasses of water.

Soon a buff French guy appeared in the doorway. "Hanna, Spencer, and Aria please follow me. The guy said it wasn't Hanna's or Spencer's usual so it had to be Aria's massage dude.

"Really guys a dude that's cute." Aria whispered to her friends.

"Relax they are professionals." Hanna whispered as they were directed to a room with three beds. "Hello again Sebastian." She said looking at the buff French guy with bright green eyes and blonde hair.

The three guys left and Aria took a seat on the table. "Really guys it's not funny why did you sign me up for a guy."

Hanna smiled. "it's going to be fine it's just your back it's not like the um lady doctor where they see everything."

"Lady doctor?" Aria questioned playing with the sheet.

Spencer giggled slightly and disrobed and crawled under the sheet. "Oh you have got to be kidding, your mom never forced you to see that doctor who deals with lady stuff?" She questioned lifting her head to look at Aria.

"Nope and I don't want to ever see that doctor." She said pulling off her robe. "I guess I can deal with the male besides I'm here why not relax."

Hanna laughed and crawled under the sheet. "Trust me Aria you'll love it, and your lucky you haven't been forced to see that doctor."

They heard a knock at the door. "You three ready?"

"Come on in." Spencer directed.

"So Hanna any muscles that are tight?" Sebastian asked the blonde.

"My lower back I blame the heels." She said looking up and covering herself with the sheet. Ever since Emily had a scary accident involving a spa she always made sure it was the one she requested and wasn't a scary hooded A.

"Heels tend to cause back problems and feet problems." Spencer lectured from the other table. "Why do you think I prefer my ridding boots?"

Adrian laughed at the two. "You two always seem to have that fight everytime you are here and yet nothing has changed. So Spencer let me guess your shoulders hurt from field hockey?"

"You are correct field hockey is a killer on my muscles." She said sticking her head in the head slot.

"We do always have that fight here. I'll never stop wearing my heels and even though you complain about field hockey you won't quit playing it." Hanna said looking at Spencer.

"So Aria any certain areas that are bothering you?" Fèlix asked listening to the other two girls argue.

"Nope unlike my friends I don't play sports and heels don't seem to bother me as much as Hanna but then again I don't wear them every single day like she does." She said feeling hands on her back.

"So Hanna please tell us about this date you seem to be avoiding the question." Spencer begged as Adrian massaged her shoulders.

Hanna rolled her eyes as Sebastian worked at her lower back. "Really what do you want to know Spencer ever minuscule detail?" Hanna sasses wanting to take a nap. "You guys weren't like this when I was with Sean or Caleb. Wait I guess you were like this when I was with Caleb."

Aria laughed and then felt herself become very relaxed. "You question us about our relationship it what's friends do besides Gabriel is delicious looking."

"Really Aria? He is delicious looking but you have Ezra. Fine you nosy people we split a cheese steak went to see Pitch Perfect got frozen yogurt and had a walk through Longwood Gardens."

"What did he think of your outfit and how was Pitch Perfect?" Spencer questioned.

"I'm pretty sure he was drooling at the dress and it was hilarious I suggest you drag Wren to see it."

"Pitch perfect was hilarious I told you it was awesome. What did you wear?" Aria asked enjoying her massage.

"It was a black and nude maxi dress. Yeah both of us really liked the movie. Now would you two please be quiet so I can enjoy the massage."

Aria and Spencer both yawned and stopped asking Hanna 20 questions. Hanna fell asleep about halfway through her massage. "Wake up sleeping beauty." Spencer said touching Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna sprung up from the table and looked around. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep now get dressed and lets go get facials." Aria said handing Hanna her robe.

"I don't think I have ever fallen asleep during a massage before." Hanna said putting on her robe.

"It's okay I fell asleep too." Spencer said sliding on the shoes. "So what do you guys want to do for lunch?"

"Chinese food sounds delicious, as does sushi."

"Wait don't we still have facials and pedicures to get? I'm all for sushi, Mexican, or Italian." Aria said following the girls to the waiting place again.

Spencer took a seat and looked at her friends. "Sushi sounds delicious actually."

"That's kind of what I'm thinking there is honestly nothing better than a California Roll if it's done right." Hanna said seeing Xavier appear in the doorway who was her favorite facialist ever.

"Stop discussing food you are making me hungry, and about time you noticed me I've been standing there waiting for you to notice me for four minutes."

"Sorry, but you could have said something." Hanna said getting up from her seat and followed Xavier to the treatment room.

"I'll let you get comfy and I will be right back."

Spencer and Aria were led into the same room Hanna was but there was curtains separating the work stations. "Hanna you there?" Spencer asked crawling under the sheets and blankets.

"Hey Spence are you that worried of us being separated?"

"No not really, I was just curious to see if you were in the same room."

Xavier came back into the room after four minutes. "Let's get your hair out of the way, I don't think you want a mask in your hair." He teased putting Hanna's hair in a hair wrap.

"Yeah that wouldn't be much fun."

"No it wouldn't be good. So any recent breakouts or any areas that are having issues?"

"I have been breaking out along my nose more than usual and my t-zone seems super oily." Hanna teased making herself comfy and seeing him grab the giant light up mirror.

"Yeah I see the oil buildup."

"So what causes all the oil buildup and the unusual breakouts?" Hanna asked curious as to why.

"Several things can cause an oily t-zone. Stress, hormone changes, a reaction to new makeup. It's actually a pretty common."

"I have been using a new foundation."

"That's probably the biggest factor as to why. Because didn't you have a facial a month ago i don't remember you skin being this red or oily." Xavier commented getting to work on removing Hanna's makeup.

"Time to change foundation." Hanna sighed closing her eyes and trying to relax.

* * *

Back in Rosewood Wren was just sitting down with a coffee in hand. He was reviewing for the USMLE step two exams.

Gabriel walked in on lunch break for his afternoon coffee and well a donut when he heard a whimper like sound. He turned around and saw someone studying. "Problem?"

"This is pure torture." Wren said around a sip of coffee.

"College finals?" Gabriel asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Man do I wish it was a final try the exams that were invented for the sole purpose of making med students have a nervous breakdown."

"Let me guess USMLE? Step one or step two?"

"Step two also known as pure hell. How do you know med student talk?"

"I once considered med school lets just say the USMLE scared me away."

"They didn't scare me however they certainly are now. I'm going to have permanent nightmares till I'm dead over step two and there is another step awaiting to kill me." Wren complained looking over the textbook again.

Gabriel took a sip of coffee. "You sound like a nervous wreck or like you need to get very drunk."

"I don't think booze will help at this point. At this point I would need a cat nap that lasted a year. I'm Wren by the way. I'm normally not this stress"

"I'm Gabriel it's nice to meet you. At this point it looks like you need a caffeine IV. Granted there are some days where I need a caffeine IV and the year long cat nap. However my job is no where as stressful as med school."

Wren shut the textbook he could use a break before his brain exploded. "What is it you do? You'll have to excuse the accent."

"I'm a detective and It's not super noticeable."

"Eh I don't really know Rosewood all that well I'm here only because my girlfriend is. I actually attend school in Philly; I guess I had my dates wrong because I thought she was going to help me study but instead she kidnapped her friends and dragged them to a spa. I guess the spa is a thousand times runner than studying. Oh and a detective huh I don't think that's extremely easy either. Wren teased looking at his phone.

"I'm usually based in Philly but I was called in to deal with two murdered cops. The spa what a perfect excuse to get out of everything. My date last night texted me earlier with my friends are kidnapping me and dragging me to the spa if you don't see me later today send help."

"Wait a second your the one Hanna can't shut up about. It's so nice to finally meet you." Wren said with a laugh.

"Guilty as charged. So you must be the one dating Spencer Hastings?"

"Equally as guilty, so now I know the reason Spencer would rather be at the spa instead of keeping me away from insanity to grill Hanna for details about the date."

"Ah so that's why she never answered my text to get coffee. You seem very stressed maybe it'd be best to take a break besides my brother said step two is easy. Step three is the stuff of nightmares."

"I've heard that too, but if I want to become a resident where I want and not somewhere like Fargo, North Dakota I need to score high on them."

"Just chill nothing good ever came out of stress." Gabriel said munching on a second donut.

"I guess your right stress is never good. Wren said with a sigh.

* * *

Hanna felt the very last thing being applied to he face. She got up and removed the hair wrap and fluffed out her curly hair. "Thank you." She said tipping him as he walked out the door.

"See you in another month, Hanna."

Hanna sighed and got up from the table and changed back into the robe feeling like jello.

Spencer pulled back the curtain and showed Hanna her phone "Oh Wren met Gabriel today, and Wren is about ready to have a nervous breakdown over the step twos or whatever it's called I still have five and a half years till I even have to worry about that."

"Wait Wren's having a freak out I thought he was normally composed." Hanna teased checking her phone which showed nothing as Aria joined them.

"Yes but from what I here the step twos are the different between a hospital residency in Philly or New York compared to Alaska or North Dakota. I'd be freaking out too."

"Please the only time your not freaking out is when your getting laid or getting a facial." Aria taunted looking at her own phone. "So pedicures and then some lunch?"

"Yes pedicures and then some lunch I'm thinking sushi." Hanna said walking back to the treatment room.

"Sushi sounds amazing."

"It does I am always in the mood for a good California Roll." Aria said looking down at her toes as three ladies came to get them to select the polish color.

"I am in a silvery toe mood." Hanna said grabbing a silver polish with little glitter flakes.

"But Hanna you love sparkles, I am in the mood for a blue with silver flakes."

"We'll why don't I do a deep purple. Oh are you guys going on the Halloween Train?" Aria asked wanting to go again she just didn't want to end up drugged or locked in a box with a dead cop again.

"I don't know I might see if Gabriel want's to go with me. I can't believe you want to go again after what happened last year." Hanna said sticking her feet where the lady told her to sit.

Aria laughed and handed the lady the purple polish. "It was still fun up until that point besides if Gabriel goes we'd have a cop on our side to watch out for us, besides I think this year Ezra can go."

"I might go but I'll have to see what Wren is doing that night, and it will be nice if Hanna brings the cop."

"So I guess it's decided we see if the boys can come then do the Halloween train and yes it will be nice having a cop on our side."

Hanna looked down at her toes once they were finished and dried. "There is nothing better than a spa day." She said getting down from the seat. "Come on girls I'm starving and in the mood for some sushi."

The three went to the locker room to change back into the normal clothes and pay the bill. Hanna put her gray chevron maxi dress on along with her flats and fixed her hair and makeup. "Thank you for dragging me along."

Spencer and Aria changed into there clothes and looked at Hanna. "Your welcome it never hurts to come to the spa to relax and have some girl time."

Spencer went to the main desk and paid for her treatments along with Hanna's and Aria's massages.

Hanna paid the rest of her bill and got her mom a gift card since Ashley did look a bit stressed. "Thank you Spencer." She said going back out to the car.

"I could go for a nap right about now."

"So sushi that's what we all want correct, and Aria I'm pretty sure you had a nap during your facial." Spencer teased.

"Yes sushi sounds great and that's exactly what I'm doing when I get home taking a cat nap."

Hanna drove to the closest sushi place after typing sushi into the GPS on her phone and it pulled up a list of results. She grabbed her purse and locked the door and joined Aria and Spencer inside.

A woman led the trio to a table with a dragon light hanging above it. "What can I get you three to drink oh I'm Amanda and I'll be serving you today." She said placing the menu in front of the three.

"I will have a diet mountain dew, please." Hanna asked looking over the sushi options.

"I will have the same." Spencer and Aria both noted at the exact same time.

"Alright I will be right back with your drinks."

"What looks good, granted the only thing I really trust is the California Roll."

"I am think about the butterfly roll myself." Spencer commented as Amanda brought them back drinks.

"Spicy Tuna Roll sounds perfect as does the California roll as does the dragon roll."

"We could get everything mentioned and have a sample platter" Spencer said taking a small sip of diet soda.

Hanna smiled and took a giant sip of soda."Great idea besides I probably would have been trying to sneak a roll of everyone's plate."

"You always do that we have come to expect it."

Amanda came back too see what the girls wanted. "We will have an order of California Rolls, Spicy Tuna Rolls, Dragon Rolls, and Butterfly Rolls." Spencer ordered looking at the other two to make sure it was right.

"Coming right up." Amanda said closing her pad and going back to the kitchen to place the order.

Hanna took a sip of her soda and looked at her frenched tip nails. "I wish Emily would have came with us, hasn't she been acting weird though?"

"Yes she has been acting weirder than usual."

"She has been acting super weird and I don't know why." Spencer said as Amanda brought them the sushi and soy sauce.

Hanna grabbed the chop sticks and dipped a California Roll into the sauce and popped it into her mouth.

Spencer laughed at Hanna and grabbed a Dragon Roll from the plate and stuck it in her mouth. "This sushi is really good. So Hanna tell me more about this date."

"What more do you want to know. He's sweet and I would love to have another date with him."

Aria smiled. "Hanna really likes the cop." She teased eating two Spicy Tuna rolls.

The girls finished there sushi and went back to the car to go back to Rosewood. Spencer parked in Hanna's driveway and all three of them ran inside. Hanna ran upstairs to her bathroom and threw up.

Ashley ran upstairs to her daughter. "Hanna something wrong." She asked seeing her daughter curled over the toilet.

"Sushi bad." Hanna said not moving from her spot on the rug in front of the toilet.

"Bad sushi indeed." Spencer said sitting on the edge of the bathtub her stomach still in pain. "Let me text Wren to deal with whatever we have. I don't know where Aria went."

Ashley went in search of Aria and she let Spencer deal with Hanna. She found Aria in the downstairs in the guest bathroom. "You okay." She asked rubbing Aria's back as she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to get the door. "Hello again Wren two are upstairs and the other is throwing up in the guest bath."

"Hello again Ms. Marin. Where's Spencer?" Wren asked wondering what was going on.

"Both Spencer and Hanna are upstairs fighting over the bathroom. It looks like food poisoning but your the med student not me." Ashley said leading Wren upstairs.

Hanna managed to crawl back to her bed as Spencer claimed the other side of the bed as both there phones rang.

**I should have thought about bad sushi long ago I love watching you three suffer if only Emily had came with you I'd be very happy. Enjoy the poisoning bitches!~A**

Spencer groaned and rolled over in Hanna's bed. "That bitch."

"That bitch is pure evil." Hanna cried feeling like her stomach was at war with itself.

Wren appeared in the doorway as Spencer ran to the bathroom. "Oh honey." He cooed rubbing his girlfriends back.

Spencer moaned and curled into a ball after wiping off her mouth. "Fix us."

Wren helped Spencer up and back to the bedroom. "So ladies what have you eaten?" He asked seeing Aria curl into the bed too.

"Sushi not good." Hanna commented wanting to throw up and sleep.

"So sushi I presume?" Wren asked grabbing Hanna's wrist and getting a pulse.

"Yes sushi was very bad to our stomachs." Hanna resisted the urge to vomit all over Wren.

"Your pulse is high."

"Excuse me" Hanna said getting up and running to the bathroom and sinking to the plush white rug under her too tired to move.

Wren came into the bathroom and saw Hanna fast asleep on the rug. "Come on let's get you back to bed." He said helping her up from the rug.

Hanna sighed as Wren helped her from the rug. "This sucks."

"It really sucks, all that we wanted was sushi not food poisoning or at least I hope it's food poisoning." Aria muttered from the bottom of the bed.

Ashley brought the girls Styrofoam bowls to make it easier for the three so they didn't have to fight over the bathroom. She gave each girl a bowl and pushed her daughter's hair out of her face. "Wren what's going on with my daughter and her friends?"

"It looks like a really bad case of food poisoning." He said sticking a thermometer in Spencer's ear to check for a fever. "Do any of you guys remember the name of the restaurant?"

"Sushi Planet, it was really good up until now." Hanna moaned knowing that it wasn't the restaurants fault but A had poisoned them with something.

Wren looked down at the thermometer which stated that Spencer had a fever. "Ms. Marin would you do me a favor and please call the restaurant as I check Hanna and Aria's temp."

"Please call me Ashley, and sure." She said leaving the room to call sushi planet.

Hanna pulled back her hair so Wren could have access to her ear. "So doc fever or no fever?" She asked as her phone buzzed. "I don't suppose I could go get coffee with Gabriel later?"

"I don't think that's a possibility since you have a fever." Wren said feeling bad for his girlfriend an her friends. "I think you three have food poisoning and what will be best is hydration and rest."

Hanna sighed and texted Gabriel back saying she would love to, but she had a nasty case of food poisoning.

Ashley came back into the room seeing Spencer using Hanna's arm as a pillow. "The restaurant has never had an outbreak of food poisoning and all the fish was up to code and no one from today has complained of food poisoning. Do you guys need anything?"

Spencer's eyes lit up what Ashley was saying confirmed the last A text all that she did was want to sleep.

Wren looked at the girls curled in bed wishing there was some cure to fix all three but the only cure he knew was to keep hydrated and let it run it's course. It presented like basic food poisoning and nobody was showing signs of distress. "Why don't you three change and get comfortable it's going to be a long 24 hours." He suggested following Ashley downstairs to get water for the girls.

**Hanna sighed and heard her phone buzz again. "This time it was bad fish, next time it might be worse. End things with the cop and no one gets hurt.~A **

Hanna got up and showed Spencer the text as she changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a sleep shirt. She also tossed a pair of pants and a shirt and Aria.

"Don't do it he makes you happy and you deserve to be happy Han." Spencer said changing into a pair of shorts and a shirt Hanna handed her.

"That bitch can't we all be happy for once."

"No Aria we can't she loves watching us suffer and I don't plan on ending things with Gabriel I like him a lot." Hanna said crawling back into bed and throwing up into the bowl.

Spencer crawled right next to her and rubbed Hanna's back in soothing circles. "A has tried to cause tension with Wren and I too. Don't let her win and take away your happiness."

Aria changed and crawled on the other side of Hanna and patted her shoulder. "Don't listen to A or Emily you deserve to be happy." She said remembering how Hanna was after Caleb broke her heart into a million little pieces. "I don't care who you like I just want you to be happy and Gabriel seems to make you happy. Let A try and ruin things or take away your happiness."

Hanna cried not only did she feel awful but she was in pain emotionally as well. She really did like Gabriel but she didn't see the point in having her friends get hurt because of her relationship.

Ashley and Wren decided at that point to come back with the drinks and saw Hanna, Spencer, and Aria curled around each other. "Do I even want to know?" Ashley asked she had realized long ago not to question what the three of them did together this was a normal sight after Caleb tore out her daughters heart and smashed it into 50 million pieces.

"Food poisoning sucks." Hanna supplied as she rolled over into the pillow.

Wren handed Hanna, Spencer, and Aria a bottle of water. "Drink and try and get some rest I'll check on you guys in a little bit." He said kissing Spencer's cheek and whispering "I hate seeing you sick."

"Oh how sweet." Aria said fluffing a pillow and crawling under Hanna's blankets.

Hanna twisted until she was comfortable and adjusted her pillow until it was in the right spot.

"Dang girl shove us all off this bed in the process of getting comfortable." Aria joked fluffing the pillow and crawling under the pink bedspread.

Hanna fell asleep and dreamed about the night Caleb broke up with her. She could still here his voice. "Your fun and cute but I need to find my family so this is it."

A couple hours later Wren and Ashley decided to check on the girls and saw a very weird sight. Spencer was using Hanna as a pillow as Aria was drooling off the side of the bed. "This would be awesome blackmail." Ashley teased.

"Your telling me, however judging from the fact that they are sleeping and not throwing up it's a good sign it's over."

Hanna rolled over and woke up with drool on her arm and Wren and her mother standing over the bed. "Alright which one of you drooled on my arm?"

Aria sighed and felt in her hair. "Sorry, Han that's my bad." She said handing her a tissue. "At least we are feeling better."

Spencer groaned and looked at the clock it was midnight. "So babe how are we doing?"

"From what I am seeing and the fact that we haven't heard you guys barf in three hours I'd say it's safe to say that you guys have gotten rid of whatever bad thing caused this."

"I don't think I want sushi anytime soon and will one of you please move to the guest bedroom, floor, or couch? I hate to be mean but I have a crink in my neck and I don't think this bed was made for three people."

Aria got up and went over to the couch. She too had a crink in her neck. "Night ladies."

Hanna rolled over and made room for Spencer and fell deeply asleep dreaming of rainbows and an A-less world.

* * *

A is super evil isn't she? I have bad news I start college again tomorrow and I am sure school is going to mess with writing time. I promise I will get updates to you I just don't think it's going to be once a week like it has been. I am about half way done with Chapter six so that should be up soon. I'm just not sure how soon seeing as how I will have homework a stuff.

I would love it if you guys would leave a review. :)

To the anon thank you for your review, however I did my research and none of this is illegal.

Next chapter Jenna makes an appearance and Hanna and Emily have a fight.


End file.
